godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordofmonsterisland/Archive1
Welcome :Hello. Welcome to WikiZilla! I've left you a message at Talk:Main Page. If you're looking for some help, there is a Wikia:Tutorial or you can ask me on my talk page. Angela talk 20:51, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :Hello. There is already a link to the Index in the sidebar. Is there somewhere else you wanted it. If there are userboxes on Wikipedia or another wiki you'd like you can copy those to this wiki. If you're not sure how, Splarka is Wikia's template expert and will be able to help you find the ones you want. Angela talk 04:17, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Well.... Well, I was gonna show you on your sig...but you appear to have removed it...so when you know what you want it to say and what you want it to look like, let me know. Peace. James-001 Email Hey, I emailed that guy two days ago and he still hasn't responded. I told him the situation and gave him the address to you page and to your comment page. It's really up to him whether he responds or not...do you think I should email his other address? Peace. James-001 Administrator pros and cons Hello. The advantages to being an admin are that you can delete pages and block problem users if this wiki ever has any. You can also change the logo and make changes to the interface. There's not really a downside, though you might find that users on the wiki turn to you more often for help if you're listed as an admin. Angela talk 14:08, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :I've made you an admin. Please see Common mistakes and the Administrators' how-to guide. Angela talk 14:22, 22 June 2007 (UTC) ::Please let me know who should be an admin here and I can make them one. You can't just copy text to here that is not under a free license. All work is copyrighted by default. Instead, just link to it instead of copying it. Angela talk 07:21, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :::You can write about it but you need to use your own words for that rather than taking his text. If you want to use the images, I suggest you ask him to release them under a free license. If he doesn't want to, you can just link to them. Angela talk 14:48, 26 June 2007 (UTC) James Thanks for posting at site but plz try to post more and i will recommend you as a mod im on right now if you want to come P.S this site sucks is a spammer dont listen to him P.S.S someone hacked into your account last night but we banned him so website GO back to the website i pm you some thing on it website ok James you be the admin i think you will do a better job just create a new one its free and go to the adminastrator board at the bottom to control then pm me the link at the animal crossing arena site ok websites two ok your an admin at the site but i need you to register at my other site so you can be admin there too http://wwwxboxextreme.createforum.net/ Done! Fixed Template:USERNAME by adding stuff to MediaWiki:Common.js (might take a little while before it takes effect), and Template:Clear just had the wrong coding. =D --GPT(talk) 19:36, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :Hmm... weird... I dunno what's wrong, but Relentless might. --GPT(talk) 01:32, 6 July 2007 (UTC) MGR-IInd MGR-IInd was a G-Force mech in the game Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact go to the page to see a picture. Merging I think it's a good idea. That wiki couldn't definitely use some help and might be better over here. Be aware if you merge the content that some of it (like this) was just copied from Wikipedia without attribution or proper formatting. V-Rex hasn't logged onto Wikia for a few weeks and the wiki's founder, Wattamb5000, not since last October. Once you've merged the content here, let me know and I can redirect the URL to this one. Angela (talk) 23:47, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :The best way is to use export and import since this preserves the page histories. Add the list of pages you want to keep to Special:Export on the other wiki, save the file it shows you, and then import that file here. Let me know if you need help with that. Angela (talk) 15:40, 24 August 2007 (UTC) ::Please send me a list of pages from there that you want to import here and I can do it for you. Angela (talk) 21:46, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :::I've added the six images from that wiki. Angela (talk) 20:10, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Fanon Project I think it's a good idea. Let's see how it goes. :I'm all for it! Take it away (well, better wait for more people to say that) Nardek 14:36, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Huh? You'll need to elaborate on what you mean by "announcement system thing." --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 22:25, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :MediaWiki:Sitenotice --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 22:31, 25 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, just put what you want to be in the announcement in there. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 22:51, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Fanon story Hey Lordofmonsterisland, I got a story started in the Fanon. I got the basic plot outline down (which is what I'm best at), but I could use a lot of help with the actual story itself (the details and everything). Any assistance would be much appreciated. Just check it out here. Thanks! Nardek 03:24, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Umm... You mean you want the hex color code for a blue? Depends what kind of blue you want. I'd just Google "hex color chart" and find a blue you like there. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 03:36, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Fanon Hey there, The only part of Fanzilla:Godzilla vs. Repto that needs to be in the category is the main page. The divided sections of the story don't, since they're already linked to by the main. Could you get rid of those two from the category so they're not causing excessive clutter? Thanks Nardek 11:04, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :Including Skull Island, huh? Sounds good! What you could have are a few mutated Vestasaurus rexes, some giant carnivorous Brontosaurus baxteri, and maybe some of those dramaeosaurs! That would be good. Oh yeah, and perhaps we could have American Kong mutated and fight Japanese Kong and win, in the same way Godzilla gets Zilla Nardek 00:14, 5 September 2007 (UTC) ::I've created a monster for Godzilla: the Series, called Giant Mantis. Nardek 15:31, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :Hey there, Nardek here. Changed my Wikizilla username to Orga. When you leave a message, just leave it at Orga's talk page. Orga 18:06, 8 September 2007 (UTC) ::I've got an idea for a story featuring Skull Island, called King Kong Returns. Basically, several mutated Vestasaurs escape the island and wreak havoc on several coastal cities. Most people thought Skull Island had sunk, but this turns out to be the government's cover-up to keep people away from the island. Oh yeah, and Kong comes and fights the vestasaurs that were taking out the cities. That's just my idea; see if you like it. Millenian 19:40, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :Also got one for Fanzilla:Godzilla: The Series. We'll need that template you were talking about Millenian 16:06, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Fanon Project It might be a little late but I think it's a great idea! Umm... I don't know why the searchicon isn't working--I'll check out any bugs in Firefox. And no, it isn't a black dot--it's the image you requested. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 02:28, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ZTS Hey there LOMI (how's that for a nickname?), Got the first episode of Fanzilla:Zilla: The Series going. See Return of the Dragon. Millenian 12:55, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Trouble with a user Hi. Please can you give me a link to show what sort of problems this user is causing? Angela (talk) 13:12, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Forums You could just call it "General Discussion." Not the most inventive, but people will know exactly what it's for. You could also go for something like "Kaiju Discussion" or "Anything Kaiju Related" if you're worried people might start posting about anything under the sun. Arcadian 20:38, 3 October 2007 (UTC) OK, my mistake. Makes it easier for me, I guess. Thanks for the welcome. Arcadian 20:27, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ok this is weird but i don't know don't understand how to send messages so plz i would love to Answer ur questions but how do i replay to someoneKaiju-Zilla 13:05, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ok i think i get it i talk to u here i hope thats true.... I would love to submit my own kaiju design but i don't know where to submit it, i am only use to editing pages not submitting nor how to link. As for the Space Gyaos i think it is just a fan made image i'm not sure if it's even real but it dose fit to space gyaos' profile Kaiju-Zilla 13:11, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Problem user He's using a single IP, so I expect the block will work. It seems he's confused rather than doing anything maliciously. If he's unable to contribute sensibly, you could suggest he adds his creations somewhere else like scratchpad:. Angela (talk) 12:58, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :It is a testing ground, but also a place for small projects that don't fit in with other wikis. For example, a story that is slightly related to Godzilla but isn't following the rules of this wiki could be its own "mini-wiki" on Scratchpad. Angela (talk) 03:43, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Fanzilla Hey LOMI, do you think you could help with Return of the Dragon? I'm kind of at a loss for ideas right now. Thanx Millenian 22:16, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :I don't exactly think what User:7.07 or whatever it was did was helping with the story. Strikes me that he's just trying to troll. Millenian 16:06, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Anyway, I got finished with the main part, now I just need to include the wedding. That's the problem; I can't think of how to do it. Millenian 16:23, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::Have you decided on a name for Cameron Winter's creation yet? I have a couple of possible names on my talk page Millenian 21:21, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :I finished the wedding scene. You can add your part in now (if you haven't yet) Oh yeah, and they're not putting Zilla in Godzilla: Unleashed!! I can't believe it! I so looked forward to seeing him in there! Millenian 13:58, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::I started "'Twas Zilla Killed the Beast", any ideas you have for it would be most appreciated! Millenian 02:17, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :can i make a suggestion, isn't there a way to link all the fanzilla files to the home page or the users that have produced fanzilla this way it would be easier to access the Fanzilla fiels. Kaiju-Zilla 24:24, 08 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I've got a major problem with your Fan-Zilla section. It's a grand idea and all, but it seems that the user Kaiju-Zilla has (attempted) to plagerize both MYSELF and several other people, taking kaiju from the winner of Matt "GodzilalSamurai" Franks' Godzilla Neo contest, aswell as Matt Frank himself in his Godzilla Generations Project. I've *never* given him permission to use my creation (Primolith) and I highly doubt he got permission from everyone else. Background You mean one like the one I made for Halopedia a while back, with the four pictures that all cross-faded and all that rot? It's kinda hard to do with ten images... If you can cut it down to 9 or 4, though, it'll be mucho easiero. Tell me which ones you *really* want, and I'll see what I can do. =D --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 20:09, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Welcome templates Hi there -- I just added a couple of welcome templates that you might be interested in using. Template:Welcome is for logged-in users, Template:Welcomeanon is for anonymous IPs. To use them, you just add or whenever you see a red "Talk" link on the Recent changes page. I know that new contributors always feel good when somebody says hi to them... It makes them feel like somebody's noticed their contribution, and it makes them more likely to stick around. So I hope you find these useful! I also added a FAQ page -- Wikizilla:FAQ, and I hope you like it. I work on a ton of wikis, so if there's anything I can do to help here, please let me know! -- Danny (talk) 18:14, 26 October 2007 (UTC) MechaRepto Hey, what do you think of my Fanzilla:Attack of Mecha-Repto so far? I'm just trying to formulate a few ideas for 'Twas Zilla Killed the Beast right now, and not exactly sure when their first battle should be. And another thing: should he actually get killed, as implied by the title, or should he just be defeated, and return later on? Millenian 02:05, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Main page revision I just wanted to say thanks for making that change to the kaiju/film lists. In the future, further categorization by era, and even splitting some of the remaining films by studio, like Nikkatsu (Gappa, X) would be another appreciated improvement. Thanks again. 70.23.7.124 :Which forum on Tohokingdom do you link to Wikizilla? Millenian 15:56, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Yoikes Wait a minute...I'M Millenian! How do you feel about a couple of holiday episodes for Zilla: The Series? For instance, HEAT will be chasing after a Giant Mutant Turkey in Colorado or something, and then they'll end up having it for Thanksgiving dinner. Yeah, maybe it sounds funny Millenian 17:44, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Welcome templates Yeah, adding more info about the Fanzilla rules is a great idea. You know it better than me, so I'll show you where to edit those templates. There's two templates -- Template:Welcome and Template:Welcomeanon -- and you can edit those just like any other page. You can add text, links, pictures -- anything you want. Some wikis really go nuts with their Welcome templates, and trick them out like crazy. Marvel Database has an incredibly elaborate welcome template. Wookieepedia also includes a lot of links. So basically, you can do anything you want with it. If you're having a hard time with something, let me know, and I'll help you with it. By the way, it looks like being featured on the spotlight has really worked for this wiki. I just looked at some stats for the pageviews -- the number of times somebody looked at the site. Here's the pageviews for the last three months: Aug: 29,365 Sep: 50,781 Oct: 107,873 That's just amazing. Wikizilla is now getting four times the number of visitors than it did two months ago! So if we can hold on to those new contributors and treat 'em nice, Wikizilla is going to become one of the big players on Wikia. Which makes sense, given that everybody's radioactive and breathes fire. -- Danny (talk) 16:23, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I did the spotlight. I'm working on building up a bunch of Entertainment wikis -- some my own, and some other people's that could use a little boost. I've always liked Godzilla, and this wiki is active and cool, so I thought a little extra attention could help. :My friend Scott made that WikiZilla image -- if you want, I could get a copy of the picture without the "WIKIA SPOTLIGHT" label on it. If you want, you could use it as a logo, or an image somewhere. I think it's really cool-looking, and obviously, it got people to come by. I'll ask Scott to send it to me, and I'll post it here... -- Danny (talk) 14:46, 4 November 2007 (UTC) I need help. I have a stupid question I seriously need help with. How do I put images on Wikizilla? Thanx is advance. --Bossky 22:51, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Me, too. I want to put up images. -Megalon-guy P.S. sorry 'bout the square thing. Templates needed Hey LOMI, Since this wiki uses a lot of content originally from Wikipedia, it would be appropriate to have a template that tells this plainly (i.e. This page uses content original to the English Wikipedia). The LOTR wiki makes use of such templates, so it would be fitting that we should do the same. What do you think? Millenian 02:49, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Thank You for the Fanzilla Update :Yah thats much esier to see Fanon made thous far and thanks you for telling how to add comments to people now i hope io mess up in the future ...Kaiju-Zilla 11:05, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Gamera Vs. Barugon German Title Would you like to see the German VHS cover of Gamera Vs. Barugon? It is titled Gamera Vs. Godzilla: Kreig Der Monster. Eastwood. Morgoth What do you think of my "Godzilla vs. Morgoth" idea? I've been wanting to do something like that for a while, and it seems I've finally found a good opportunity! Millenian 20:44, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Shoot! That's not good. Er, if I may ask what kaiju exactly are you using, and who is accusing you of plagiarism? Millenian 02:40, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :I seem to have protected my talk page by mistake (boy, this power thing seems to be getting to my head!) Just in case you try to leave me a message, it was a mistake. I can't seem to figure out how to unprotect it, all I can get is the "Protection Confirm" page. Millenian 01:54, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :There was some page called "Monster's Fair" with a bunch of "IIIIIIIIIIIIIII"s and I deleted it. I just didn't list the content, I must've forgotten that admins are supposed to do that. It looked like the guy who wrote it was just experimenting, but I think he's blocked so I've got nothing more to say to him. Millenian 17:12, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :I think there should be a spelling and grammar standard in the fanon rules (and all other pages, too). I notice that many new users are using extremely poor grammar and capitalization, in their user pages and articles and that leaves kind of a bad impression on visitors. What do you think about it? Millenian 21:06, 24 November 2007 (UTC) New fanon Hey LOMI, I was thinking about doing a Fanzilla version of Godzilla vs. The Devil, the one Toho didn't make, and have it be a joint production between us. But you have to be careful when using such a character! Millenian 17:27, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Excuse me... Hello, I'm ElephantBoy, a newer user. First, thanks for the welcome. Bu could you help me? I'd like to know jus what I can put on my user page. Great! Thanks for helping. Godzilla Unleashed I need help for the Unleashed teams articles. :Here: Iczerbel Height: 63 meters Weight: 70,000 metric tons Slumbering since ancient times deep under the Arctic Ocean, Iczerbel is a relic of unknown eras. Whether it is an animal unlike anything the world has seen, an alien organism or biomachine planted during ages past, or even a supernatural construct of the planet's rage is unknown. What is known, though, is that this being is tightly tied with the balance of nature, and that once again, the distruption caused by humans has sparked life in another walking disaster. Not malevolent by nature, Iczerbel has spent the past millions of years slumbering peacefully, tied with the cold, deep waters, ice caps, glaciers, and icebergs. However, global warming due to humanity's industry has awoken Iczerbel's gentle slumber, and thrown the beast into a rage now that it has been awoken. The fact that contributors such as chemical pollution and greenhouse gasses that are causing this temperature increase is unknown to the collosal being, and its instinct drives it to shore, seeking out cities, factories, and anything else that is directly emitting high amounts of heat, in an effort to destroy these targets and smothering their heat forever with its cold, freezing abilities. Unfortunately, in its blind rage it does not see the destruction it reaps, and will not stop of its own accord until it feels it has cooled the land to levels with which it feels comfortable. However, it also doesn't realize it's not the only superpowered giant to surface... Abilities/Aspects (?): - Carries 'winter' with it as it moves, severely dropping temperatures for a 16-mile radius around it to the point of causing snowfall. - Empowered by the purest, most brutal, and elemental rage of nature, Iczerbel has incredible power. It is said to be capable of hefting an aircraft carrier into the air with just one arm. This strength is excellent for pulling things apart, though less effective for striking things. - While blind, Iczerbel possesses a keen sense of heat-detection, and can sense heat for up to 20 miles around, especially when that heat stands out against its own aura of cold. - While appearing to be made of ice, Iczerbel's heavy crystalline armor is anything but, and is therefore not susceptible to being melted by excess heat short of molten rock. This armored hide is also capable of withstanding heavy punishment from both small arms and even heavy ordinance. It also has slight refractory properties towards 'light' and beam weaponry. - Bizarre physical makeup of body and armor gives it neutral buoyancy in and on the water, during which time its overall footspeed and 'agility' increases as this buoyancy helps it combat gravity's effect on its heavy frame. - Both mouths can each exude a concentrated blast of cold in a narrow cone, capable of flash-freezing large buildings or other kaiju. Because it seeks to snuff heat, if it freezes a target, it will turn its attention to other targets rather than bearing down on a frozen target to 'finish it off' so-to-say. Weaknesses: - Slow a sin, even on the water, Iczerbel's heavy armor and poorly articulated joints give him a distinct speed disadvantage to most other kaiju. This is multiplied by a lack of offensive capabilities in any direction but straight forward. Has difficulty getting up if knocked over. - While oddly buoyant in water, Iczerbel's heavy weight causes it to sink like a lead spike in snow, soft dirt, sand, etc. - Crystalline armor capable of being ruptured by high-powered piercing rounds, especially at the joints. Coupling piercing rounds with timed explosive charges to go off internally causes even more damage. - If the refractive qualities of Iczerbel's armor/body are properly judged, beam weapons can be used to direct electromagnetic waves through the crystals and into the unseen 'core' of the being, which serves to highly disorient it and even seems to cause the icy collosus physical pain. - Heat sensing (and therefore overall ability to sense its opponents) meets interference in heavily urban areas, where machinery and other industrial subjects generate conflicting heat signatures all around. - Cone breath takes 20 minutes to 'recharge' after a full blast (per-head). Millenian 04:00, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Thank You!! thanks alot for your interest in my fanzilla Godzilla Generation but there is still alot more events i have to add to the time line and alot more monster bios to finish but thank you Kaiju-Zilla 1:00, 5 January 2008 (UTC) About Cloverfield it seems that the name for the monster is going to be Clover and there an interesting article about it the movie but i don't want to put it up cause i don't want to spoil the movie heres a http://www.aintitcool.com/node/35236 link to the article and tell me what you think i can do about it... sorry for the bother.Kaiju-Zilla 1:28, 11 January 2008 (UTC) yah yah when i blank a page is cause i want to delete them and there was no delete but if i ever need to delete I'll ask you to help me.Kaiju-Zilla 5:29, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Merging Hi. I suggest you talk to Danny about this since he's involved in the entertainment section at Wikia and might have some ideas on whether or not to merge this wiki with Cloverfield. Angela (talk) 00:21, 31 January 2008 (UTC) thank you again yes this template will come in handy since i'm still in the trial stage of my fanzilla thanks alot Logging in Hi -- I see in your sitenotice at the top that you're having some problems getting people to sign in before creating Fanzilla pages. I'm experimenting right now with turning off anonymous edits on a few wikis -- the idea is that having everyone sign in will help people to communicate and trust each other. Would you be interested in having everybody sign in on this wiki? -- Danny (talk) 19:48, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes please, that will be very helpful. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 20:09, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, cool -- I'll ask a tech person to do it. I'm not sure how long it'll take to go through, but it shouldn't be more than a couple days. I'll let you know how it's going... -- Danny (talk) 20:15, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::All right, it's done -- as of this morning, anon edits are turned off. I know that there's a way to get a friendlier message up encouraging anon users to log in, but I'm not sure what it is yet. I'm asking someone who'll be able to tell me, and then I'll help you get it set up here. :::Let me know if there's any problems with it. I expect that this will be a really positive thing. -- Danny (talk) 19:42, 6 February 2008 (UTC) New logo and background Could you perhaps make a new Quartz logo instead? See w:c:inside:Quartz Skin Customization for the size. I'll get started on the background sometime tomorrow--I'm a bit busy right now. =( Kthxbai! =D Guesty-Persony- ''' 01:50, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :You need a Quartz logo for all those people who use the Quartz skin. Basically, make a logo that is 266x75 pixels and upload it as '''Image:Wiki_Wide.png. Yeah. 'Guesty-Persony- ' 21:59, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Question do you have a deviant art account if so i would like to add u as a friend and i'll do my best to help u guys, plus i was doing some reading on Red Ronin and found some thing very interesting of our big green friend and some other kaiju from there to. I'll send you the kaiju names later Kaiju-Zilla (talk) 15:42, 12 February 2008 Can I make a suggestion? It's about the monster template, i think it would be helpful if it were on the main page. I don't know it just mite be me but i think is easier to find what i'm look for. And it think it would also help if you added a new sub-category with the names of other movie kaiju like Rhedosaurus and Ymir and Clover Kaiju-Zilla (talk) 24:04, 13 February 2008 Yah i noticed and was amazed with the result and gave me an idea how adapt it to my fanzilla, and by the way i'll continue to make reguler updates to contribute to this site. Kaiju-Zilla (talk) 18:54, 19 February 2008 Hiya Hey there! Haven't been here in a while, I've been pretty busy. Anything new going on that I need to know? Millenian 18:05, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah most of that stuff I knew about already. Cloverpedia's pretty cool! Too bad the movie wasn't so hot..but I've got to get back on the ball and finish some fanzillas. So see ya! Millenian 17:46, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Oh that's too bad...I was looking forward to some good episodes. But I'm not that much of a script writer, so I suppose it's for the best. Anyway, I've already got stories with Zilla in them so I think he'll be fine. Millenian 19:42, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Can i Add Tremors Yah could i add The Tremors movies and monsters to the site.Kaiju-Zilla (Let me know) 18:27, 21 February 2008 ok then, I will continue searching on what to add here. Is there anything in particular you want done?? Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 13:13, 22 February 2008 Alright then i'll start working on ultraman but it's going to take me awhile since there is a lot of kaiju, not to mention the Ultramen them selfs. And i uploaded the pics you asked me too as well and don't hesitate to ask me to do anything else. Kaiju-Zilla (Talk To Me) 13:13, 22 February 2008 I'm thinking something like a T-rex snake thing like Vertigo from primal rage.Kaiju-Zilla (Talk To Me) 17:05, 23 February 2008 i was going to delete the one that didn't have Godzilla generationKaiju-Zilla (Talk To Me) 12:17, 25 February 2008 Thanks alot dude, there is two things i wanted to ask you though. I wanted to know how to make columns like in Fanzilla:Godzilla Generation the names go all the way down and that means there is alot of scrolling and i want to avoid. The other is weird i'm trying to move my Timeline dates so they can say (Fanzilla:Godzilla Generation - ) but i can only do 2 and then some weird sign comes out and tells me to try agian later and i do and it just take me to the same page..... Plz help T___T Kaiju-Zilla (Talk To Me) 13:17, 25 February 2008 Oh wow i really appreciate it dude i was having alot of trouble with that, if you ever want i could draw some of your kaiju Kaiju-Zilla (Talk To Me) 14:17, 25 February 2008 Thanks alot dude ^-^Kaiju-Zilla (Talk To Me) 14:51, 25 February 2008 I noticed that our articles declined by like 50. what happen??? Kaiju-Zilla (Talk To Me) 19:13, 26 February 2008 yes sir i'll get right to itKaiju-Zilla (Talk To Me) 12:07, 27 February 2008 I am honerd Thanks for the award, i will continue to work hard for the advancements of this site. My offer still stands, i just finished Dragonsmana's Erasaurus so i am open to any kaiju right now.Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 13:13, 22 February 2008 you found that quot at godzillasamurai's King Ghidorah teaser art page.... wow that is truly awsome, and it gives me more ideas on how it GG would end!!!!!!!!!Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 14:23, 28 February 2008 wow i just checked out the link and theres more then alot 0_0 but i will read so i must continue but before i do i must beat my record of art submited in DeviantArt. i only need 3 to go.Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 14:33, 28 February 2008 i have a question is Khaere the one that was unleashed by the ancient war-lord to destroy an ancient empire in that region (Mesopotamia), or is he like a giant scarab???Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 16:21, 28 February 2008 ah i'm glad you saw it sorry about the eyes i was really basing my self on a desert Locust and GodzillaSamurai's Kamacuras. np i'll fix Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 12:15, 28 February 2008 hopefully not the next one to draw is Khaere and i think i have him down. Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 8:11, 03 March 2008 i'll be waiting for the bio ^-^ and sorry i haven't been updating i have midterms this week and it's really hard to update but by 2marow i should have more Ultraman articles taken care off.Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 18:24, 05 March 2008 Dose Khaere stand on two legs or on all four????Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 23:51, 05 March 2008 allright then i finished him, i have to admit i had the idea of silverbolt form Beast Wars when i drew this guy.Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 12:28, 06 March 2008 RE: Quartz/Monaco logo Hey, I got your request for the logo and made one to your specifications. It should be showing up now as the default Quartz/Monaco logo. You can also see it here. I hope I got it to look the way you wanted. If it needs any tweaking, just let me know, and I'll fix it up. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 20:45, 6 March 2008 (UTC)